Friendship is Fire
by sketchymudkipz
Summary: When one component of fire triangle died, the fire will die too. The other components will disappear as well. Gilbert's point of view. RnR?


I've been listening to the song of RomaHeta when the Bad Touch Trio fought the dragon thingy, and this thing came upon my mind.

**Characters: **Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio. Oh, some mentions of other characters like Kiku, Lovino, Andrea/Andorra (France's sister) and Avelina/Portugal (Spain's sister).**  
**

**Warning: **First point of view from Gilbert, light swearings. A lot of Science stuff, since I'm making this inside Science class. And fail grammar. Also fail plot.**  
**

**Rating: **I don't really know. T, maybe?**  
**

**Disclaimers: **Hetalia is forever Himaruya's.**  
**

_

* * *

Friendship is like fire._

_It needs the fire triangle._

"Hey! Antonio! What's up, man?" I eye the Spaniard with my red orbs resting on my face, and if Antonio hasn't been friends with me since god knows, he will think Kiku is plastering his tiny little flags on the face of the awesome me. I ruffle Antonio's messy hair, making it much more messier. The Latino laughs.

"As epic as ever." He high fives. Sleepy green eyes are contrasted with his wide grin, and I slap his back. I scan Antonio's face.

"Awesome. What's with those eyes?" I grin, pointing it out. Antonio rubs his eyes, yawning.

"Andrea came to stay over last night," he lazily follows me up the stairs to the lockers, lined up like blue soldiers. "Maybe she just wanna copy Lovi's homework or something. Eventually they teamed up demanding for a movie night, and it kills me because Ave got woken up and started this... lecturing stuff. Can't sleep afterwards." He grins, transforming it into a laugh.

"Kills you," I snicker, looking at Arthur afar. "Not 'bloody-hell literally', huh." Antonio smiles. I reach my locker. I frown, and decide to destroy the door with my head, only to hurt it. I think I regret doing it, and I rub my head, muttering 'ow'. Antonio laughs again, this time, harder.

"What's the matter?" he opens his, taking out some of his books. I swear to him playfully, and drop my bag. I browse his books, trying to find something.

"Sheisse. Forgot my locker combination. How un-awesome is that." I swear, nosing for the numbers I will probably use for the whole school year. I had just changed it yesterday, finding out that someone _un-awesomely_ figured out my locker combination—scratch Antonio and Francis, they are awesomely trustworthy. Thank god nothing was taken. Or, at least, that's what I think. Not a very good way to start school today, huh.

_Without heat, oxygen and fuel won't create sparks of fire._

_You'll need heat to create it and complete the fire triangle._

"Bonjour, Gilbert, Antonio~" a voice calls behind both of us, and we look back in response. Standing there, Francis waves, hair tied back, bag rested on one shoulder. He grins. Typical Bad Touch Trio thing.

"Ah, you're having a problem, Gil?" he taunts me, and I puff. The Frenchman raises his shoulders. "Hey, hey, come on, Gil. What's up?"

"Lost my locker combination, pervy ass," I taunt Francis back. Antonio just laughs watching us. Aren't the Bad Touch Trio fun to watch when they are hanging out together? Antonio can't agree more nor less. Francis and I started laughing too, not letting any one of us to leave us laughing alone.

Francis pulls out one of his books from his bag. He tosses the book to me, and as an awesome Prussian, I manage to catch it with one hand. I raise one of my eyebrows.

"Page 239," Francis notices how I try to convey his question to him with my ruby eyes. "You borrowed my book yesterday to take note of the code. There."

"Cool, thanks," I thank, thumbs up. "You're awesome."

"My pleasure, mon cheri."

"Hey, don't call me 'dear!'"

~.~.~

_You will still need other components, though._

_Like fuel. It'll give fire the support to stay alive._

"Ohshi—I forgot my homework!" I panic in the class. Teacher's not here yet, and with the presence of us, the trio, chaos will most probably attend too. I sit by Antonio and Francis. "What the hell is wrong with me today?"

"E-eh? You forgot?" Antonio stutters. Well, it's true the Bad Touch Trio loves to pull pranks, but not to disobey the school regulation. I am usually fluent in doing my homework, so my friends are quite shocked by this. We all know the punishment. Staying inside the homeroom class for the rest of the break if you forgot your homework. I shudder. Francis joins in the conversation.

"Then... then maybe we can dump our homework somewhere so we can still stay for the break together." he steals a glance at Antonio, who nods eagerly.

"Yeah! We're best friends, we stick together!' Antonio reaches for both Francis's and my hand, holding it. He smiles warmly, Francis joins. For a second I can feel the warmth of their hands.

I smile bitterly. "...No, guys, I'm not gonna let you do that. Besides..." I gesture my hand to Francis, "You'll ruin your reputation," and to Antonio, "And you'll die bored here. In an un-awesome way."

"But—"

"Or I'll stuff your homeworks into my mouth and give it to the teacher later." I smirk my triumphant smile, while the two exhibit their disgusted faces. We all laugh.

~.~.~

I rest on one hand. I whisper a hundred times, "This life is awesome. Why can't I go outside?" and start dying out of boredom. I look up. The teacher is eyeing me intently, and I swear under my breath. Break is five minutes ago. Twenty minutes left. I let out a sigh of frustration.

Until Antonio came in.

He talks to the teacher, something that I can't eavesdrop, and the teacher nods severely. Antonio makes a 'yes' fist, and waves at me. I smile awkwardly, waving back. Antonio makes his way to me, grin plastered on his face.

"Hey, let's go out," he tugs my sleeves. "The teacher lets you go this time."

I stare at him. I give him a 'yeah, in twenty minutes' look, Antonio raises his shoulders. "Come on. He's letting you out."

I stare at him again. This time, Antonio responds by pulling my arm out of the class, before waving to the teacher. The teacher nods. I punch Antonio's arm.

"Hey, what's that all about?"

"Nothing! I'm just giving off a perfectly stupid excuse, and whoa, the teacher really buys it!" Antonio walks me out. Francis is waiting outside, face lit up and brofists with me.

"Took us only five minutes huh to think of an excuse for you after all, huh," he grins. "Antonio came up with the idea. Pretty brilliant."

"Heh... thanks..." I thank.

"No worries~!"

I paused for a second. I realized something un-awesome. "Hey... why am I the damsel in distress for today? That's unfair!"

~.~.~

_And with the help of oxygen, the fire will burn more fiercely._

_Oxygen is also the one that controls how big the fire will be._

"U-uh, I can't seem to make it right~" Antonio cries. He is holding a test tube full of acid plus baking soda. He is instructed to take hold of the stopper, just to trap the gas formed inside it. He turns his head, facing me. "Gil, take turn."

"Gah, you put too little baking soda. I'll add some more." I comment, opening the rubber stopper and pour the liquid onto the drain. I put some acid and start over again, this time I add a lot baking soda. Francis and Antonio watch, the latter more like stares. I put the stopper and trap the gas again. I look at Antonio. "That should be it."

"Ah, thanks," Antonio takes the test tube. I turn to Francis, who suddenly pokes me. I ask what's wrong.

"Hey, Gilbert, help me. I'm lost." Francis taps his head with his pencil. "I know the conclusion, but the words, what if the teacher got it wrong?"

"Kesesesese~ you mean 'what if I wrote whatever the teacher thinks vulgar', is that it?" I smirk. Francis punches me playfully. "Here. Lemme see your paper. And try to explain what you have in mind." Francis gives it to me.

"Well..."

~.~.~

_One thing for sure; fire will douse out if one part is removed._

_And the easiest part to remove is oxygen._

"Finally!"

I stack up my books, clean up the table, and put the laboratory apparatuses inside the cabinet. End of experiment, end of Science, end of school, for today. Antonio and Francis are waiting outside for me. I walk to them, but something catches my eye.

The gas. Someone left it open.

"W-wait!" I stammer. Antonio and Francis turn their head to me. "The gas... it's—"

I'm not sure if they can hear me, but I hear a hissing sound, pretty much like how those snakes talk, but this one is more fiercer. I freeze as the heat starts to gather; and I see a white-hot light.

I can hear a loud, deafening explosion. It's right here, in the lab. It passes right through me.

I'm not sure if my breath existed anymore. I can't see anything. I fall limply. I can't feel anything.

But I can still hear something.

"G-gilbert! Are you okay in there? Hang on!"

It's the voice of Francis.

"Gilbert! Hang in there, man! Don't fall down yet!"

That one is Antonio's.

I desperately try to stand up. I can't feel my legs. Dammit. I cough. I try to move. I can't.

"He's—he's not here!"

"Maybe in the other part of the lab?"

"Francis! Antonio! Get out of there at once!"

Another voice takes role. I... I can't seem to shape it out.

"No way in hell."

"I'm not leaving without Gilbert."

I try to move, I try to speak, I try to at least BREATHE. But I... I can't.

Francis...

Antonio...

Thank you.

Thank you for making my day.

Thank you for being my fire triangle.

I'm still hearing you. I'm still hearing.

"Francis! Over here!"

"Ah! Merdez! Gilbert!"

I'm sure somebody takes my hand, even though I can't feel it.

I feel a different kind of warmth on it.

"Gilbert! Come on, you're too awesome to die!"

"Gilbert! Can you hear me?"

Yes, Francis, I can hear you.

"Gilbert...!"

Don't stop speaking to me. Don't you dare.

I can feel the different warmth gathering upon me. For a moment, I think god gives me one chance to move.

I choose to cry.

"It's too late, Francis, Antonio! He can't survive that explosion! Neither can you both go through the flame and breathe in that room full of gas! You'll both die!"

"No... I have no intention to do that. That's not even the last thing I will do in this world."

"We're best friends. We stick together. Don't we, Gilbert?"

Yes, Antonio. Yes.

I am sure I can hear tears falling down onto the burnt floor.

"I won't waste my chance to do the last thing in the world walking away from my best friend."

I can feel the warmth covering me on the right side.

"Neither will I."

I can feel the warmth covering me on the other side.

Thank you.

Thank you for being my best friends.

Thank you for being the best persons in the world.

I can feel the warmth fading away.

Don't go. Wait for me.

A second later, the warmth inside me start to fade away, not letting them go without it.

_In certain times, when the fire is gone, all components will be gone too. The fuel, the heat, the oxygen... It'll disappear. The components won't let any of their comrades to leave without them._

_And there is no way to return it back.

* * *

_

The end~

Thanks for reading guys~ Hope you like it. It's longer than I thought it'll be. But hey, I did this.


End file.
